


C'est si bon de vivre...

by Valaame



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Happy ending pour Shogo, M/M, Shinya lutte difficilement avec ses doutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaame/pseuds/Valaame
Summary: L'exécuteur, tout comme le criminel, ont vécu seuls en maintenant une apparence inébranlable, et ce depuis des années. À tel point qu'ils maintiennent leurs existences plus qu'ils ne vivent. Que retiennent-ils, qui, sous leurs masques, n'attend que de se déverser?Contient un peu d'OOC pour Shogo puisqu'il arrête un peu d'être un "sociopathe charismatique" pour Shinya.Ma première fanfic, toute critique est la bienvenue, classée M pour les chapitres 5 et 7. Yaoi, KouMaki.





	1. Doutes et pitié

**Author's Note:**

> Le prologue se déroule peu après que Makishima, s'étant échappé de l'hélicoptère de Sybil, ait appelé Kogami pour le mettre en garde.

L'exécuteur était assis sur son canapé, la tête posée dans ses mains une multitude de question et de doutes s'y entrechoquaient.  
Makishima est libre? Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper? Quel sera sa prochaine tentative? Où se trouve-t-il en ce moment? Et quelle est la nature du Système Sybil qu'il venait de mentionner? Et comment l'avait-il découvert? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé?  
Qu'est-ce que je suis à ses yeux?  
À cette pensée, le brun agita sa tête. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était bien ce genre d'interrogation. S'il continuait ainsi, un océan de doutes se déverserait en lui et à coup sûr, il s'y noierait. D'un geste si habituel que Shinya ne le remarquait plus, il s'alluma une cigarette. Il laissa la nicotine infuser dans ses poumons, puis en souffla longuement la fumée. Un instant il crût y discerner des yeux d'ambres sur un sourire narquois et chassa immédiatement l'apparition d'un geste énervé. Oh, il savait que son obsession posait des problèmes d'ordres psychiatrique, mais il se refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Pas besoin d'inquiéter ses collègues avec ça, et encore moins d'être encombré par quelque «soins» inutiles.  
Si c'est pour servir la Justice, je pourrais bien perdre la raison, les amis, la vie, ou l'âme, se dit l'exécuteur.  
De nouveau, Shinya secoua la tête, voulant se gifler. Et puis quoi encore? Ses pensées passaient d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace de quelques minutes. En plus, depuis son affrontement avec Makishima, il n'avait jamais eu autant de raison de s'inquiéter de son état mental. À la griserie ressentie lors du combat, s'ajoutait malgré lui une profonde excitation à l'idée de revoir son ennemi, de pouvoir de nouveau lui parler, échanger les citations... c'était là un trouble qui ne prenait que trop d'importance en lui.  
Kogami sentit une brume aux yeux d'or se former à ses côté.  
Cette fois, il ne chassa pas le fantôme.

 

Chez Makishima.

Les minutes s'écoulaient longuement pour le criminel allongé les yeux ouverts sur son son lit alors qu'il faisait pensivement miroiter la lumière d'une lampe sur l'acier de son rasoir. Le récupérer n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais cette lame était le seul objet possédant une véritable valeur aux yeux de Makishima. Soudain, un faux mouvement lui entailla le doigt. Une perle vermeille descendit lentement le long de sa main, puis de son bras. Soudain, il sentit une autre goutte couler, mais cette fois sur sa joue, et faite d'eau salée.  
Pourquoi..., se demandât l'albinos, mais à la vue du sang dans sa paume, il réalisa. Oh, bien sûr...  
Il voyait son heure arriver, et, à vrai dire, il aimait trop la vie pour ne pas en ressentir de la mélancolie. Un triste sourire se dessinât sur son visage. Il y avait un prix à payer pour que son existence ait un sens. Et pour revoir Kogami. À cette pensé, son sourire s'agrandit. Malgré son chagrin, une joie légère le traversait également.  
Kogami... Il avait encore rêvé de lui. Avisant le livre sur la table de chevet, la Bible, Makishima se demanda quelle influence l'ouvrage pouvait avoir sur lui. Il avait encore du temps. Il l'ouvrit au marque-page.

 

Le Champ de blé.

Enfin. Dans quelque secondes, tout serait enfin terminé. L'homme à genou devant lui, celui qui pendant des années lui avait donné la force de se battre, s'éteindrait.  
Enfin, tout irait pour le mieux. Justice serait faite, le danger serait repoussé et tous ces gens pourraient, enfin, reprendre leurs paisibles et insouciantes vies.  
Pathétiques et dépourvus de sens...  
Shinya se figea.  
-Tais-toi! Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Je te vois te vider de ton sang devant moi et tu vas bientôt disparaître, sors de ma tête!  
Heheh... Le crois-tu vraiment? Alors que d'une pression de doigt sur cette gâchette tu t'apprêtes à faire voler en éclat ta santé mental?  
-...  
Eh oui, mon cher, bientôt s'achève ta solitude, de même que ton rôle auto-proclamé de protecteur des innocents et de serviteur de ta justice. Tu sais fort bien qu'il te serait impossible de te passer de moi, c'est pourquoi à ma mort, je ne quitterais point, mais je revivrais à travers la démence de ton esprit.  
L'exécuteur voulut protester, trop tard. Déjà les doutes trop longtemps retenus en lui se déversaient. Quelle paix? Tôt ou tard, une nouvelle menace émergerait pour la briser et qui sait? Les choses étaient bien parties pour qu'elle se nomme Shinya Kogami. Et quelle justice? Ce n'était pas plus qu'une vengeance. En était-ce seulement une? Il lui semblait qu'il ne retrouvait plus sa haine au milieu de sa confusion. Il commençait même à ressentir... ce sentiment. Un sentiment si longtemps refoulé, considéré comme inutile dans son métier et même dans toute cette société. Et pourtant, il rejaillissait en lui, formant une boule pesante dans sa poitrine et l’apaisait dans le même temps.  
La pitié.  
Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent. Sans même qu'il y prête vraiment attention, l'esprit surentraîné de l'ex-policier se mettait en marche pour démêler la situation. Tsunemori n'aurait de cesse de vouloir le "sauver" tant que Makishima respirerait toujours. Ou que...  
-Dis, Kogami, demanda l'argenté agenouillé. Après tout ça, tu crois que tu pourras me remplacer?  
Intérieurement, le brun sourit.  
-J'espère bien que non.  
L'ange sourit. Shinya pointa son arme sur son ennemi. Il pressa la gâchette.  
L'écho retentit longuement dans le champ d'or.


	2. Vérités sans buts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant, la fanfic commence vraiment!

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plus d'une heure. Le paquet de cigarette se trouvait, à moitié vide, sur la table devant Kogami, et ce dernier écoulait pensivement son stock en tentant de faire des ronds de fumée. Il n'y était jamais arrivé auparavant, probablement faute de ne jamais avoir essayé. Mais à cette heure, dans la demeure déserte de Joji Saiga, il ne restait que peu d'occupation imaginable pour le fugitif. Par souci de discrétion, ce dernier avait éteint toutes les lumières, laissant au clair de lune le soin d'éclairer la pièce. Il s'ennuyait, et goûtait cet ennui avec délice. Depuis combien de temps cela n'était-il pas arrivé? Des jours, des semaines, des mois? Ou bien... depuis qu'il chassait Shogo Makishima? Shinya entendit soudain ce dernier gémir dans son sommeil. Il avisa le jeune homme blafard allongé sur le canapé. Il n'était pas aussi frêle que le laissait à penser son apparence éthérée, et après l'avoir porté jusqu'à la demeure du professeur, le brun ne sentait plus ses bras. Pourtant ni la force ni le courage ne vinrent à lui manquer pour sauver son ennemi, et l'ex-policier en fût le premier surpris. Par chance, Saiga gardait une trousse de premier secours chez lui et par une fortune encore plus grande Makishima s'était avéré particulièrement résistant. Malgré cela, Shinya ne l'avait pas encore attaché, jugeant qu'aussi fort soit-il, le fait d'avoir perdu autant de sang suffirait à le rendre inoffensif pour un moment, et puis se réveiller entravé n'étant pas des plus agréable, le brun avait préféré ménager l'humeur de son prisonnier sociopathe. Un nouveau gémissement de celui-ci suivit d'une quinte de toux signala qu'il ne tarderait plus à se réveiller. Aspirant une dernière bouffée de fumée, l'ex-policier se tourna vers le blessé assoupi qui remuait de plus en plus.  
Alea Jacta Est.

Shogo Makishima tombait... ou coulait. À travers l'acouphène lui parvenait... le lointain écho d'un son horrible. Une chaleur l'enveloppait, à présent. Shogo sentit qu'il aimait cette chaleur. La douce pulsation d'un cœur le berçait, mais n'était-ce pas celui de..? Mais il s'enfonçait encore, et à mesure qu'il s'abîmait, une sensation glacé s'infiltrait par tous les pores de son corps, envahissait ses veines. Et puis... une brûlure sur ses plaies, des aiguilles dans sa peau, qui repartirent comme elles étaient venues. Ne coulant plus, il flottait entouré d'une odeur... de l'odeur de...  
Les yeux de Makishima papillonnèrent lorsqu'il se réveilla. D'abord, la pénombre ne lui permis de voir que le clair de lune sur le sol, puis, les contours de la pièce commencèrent à se dessiner.  
Ou suis-je? fut la première question qu'il se posa, avant qu'une deuxième lui traverse à son tour l'esprit: Pourquoi suis-je vivant?  
Il fut pris d'une soudaine inquiétude que vint dissiper un picotement dans ses côtes.  
Première nouvelle; se dit-il. Si j'ai encore le doux plaisir de ressentir la douleur, c'est que Sibyl ne m'a pas attrapé.  
Passant les doigts sur sa blessure, il découvrit qu'une main peu experte y avait appliqué des bandages. Se remémorant de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un réveil de ce genre, quand ancienne connaissance lui avait révélé la nature de la chose tapis sous la ville, l'albinos fut bien aise de se dire que cette fois-ci, il ne serais pas question de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il ne se sentait pas en mesure de faire s'écraser un nouvel hélicoptère et si il avait vu juste, il n'avait aucune envie de fausser compagnie à celui qui l'avait gardé en vie. Un mouvement qu'il perçu dans le coin de son champ de vision lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Rassemblant toutes les forces et le courage qu'il lui restait, il se tourna vers son sauveur.  
Et la vision de Shinya Kogami lui sapa tout ce qu'il avait de confiance et d'arrogance en lui. Car, le temps d'un battement de cil, les yeux océan de Shinya ne reflétèrent qu'une chose: la pitié. L'expression s'effaça instantanément, en passant par quelque nuance de compassion et de bienveillance pour arriver à un visage plus ferme et froid, bien que dénué de haine. Mais le rythme cardiaque de l'argenté s'était entre temps emballé, et il sentait même ses joues de nacre se teinter de rose tandis qu'un flot de ce qui semblait être des espérances à moitié inassouvies se déversaient dans sa poitrine et le figeait dans une surprise muette.  
Cela étant, Kogami n'était lui-même pas plus à l'aise, s'attendant à trouver son ennemi arrogant, riant et raillant, au lieu de quoi il gardait ce déconcertant silence poli, l'air d'attendre. Quand Shinya prit enfin la parole, il préféra garder les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre comme il ne pouvait soutenir les disques d'ambres avides que l'albinos posait sur lui.  
-J'imagine que tu as quelque questions.  
Makishima, tiré d'un rêve, cligna des yeux.  
-Certes. À commencer par: où sommes-nous?  
-Loin de la ville, chez un ami, Joji Saiga un...  
-...Professeur de génie à la tendance problématique de faire grimper le coefficient criminel des gens avec qui il discute, j'ai entendu parler de lui, le coupa Shogo, sans préciser que c'est en espionnant le détective qu'il avait découvert l'existence du professeur en question. Et où se trouve-t-il à présent?  
-Rapatrié en ville pour le moment, expliqua le brun, rassuré de retrouver le comportement habituel de son sociopathe préféré. On dirait que Sibyl veut garder ses éléments dangereux à portée de main.  
Le pâle gloussa doucement puis, tendant à nouveau et à regret l'ambiance, il demanda enfin:  
-Et... comment se fait-il que je puisse toujours respirer?  
Kogami se mordit la lèvre, mais, au moins, à ça, il s'y était préparé. Choisissant ses mots avec soins, il s'expliqua:  
-Toutes les années que j'ai passé à te traquer, j'agissais au nom de la justice. Sauf que, ces derniers temps, ce que j'ai vu ou entendu, y compris venant de toi, ont commencé à me faire douter. J'en ai conclu qu'il y a encore trop de choses que j'ignore sur le système, sur toi... et peut-être aussi sur moi, et dont tu possèdes visiblement une partie des réponses. Alors... tu resteras mon prisonnier le temps que je sois sûr de mon jugement.  
Hésitant beaucoup, Shinya finit par ajouter:  
-Et puis... je crois que j'ai finis par avoir pitié de toi.  
Il espérait au fond que cela vexerait l'argenté et lui ôterait son sourire arrogant. Mais, quand ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, son sourire n'exprimait que la plus sincère reconnaissance.  
-Merci, dit-il à son sauveur.  
Shinya rougit, pensa quelque chose qui se rapprochait de "adorable", fut confus d'avoir eu une telle pensée et finit par se ressaisir en parvenant à revenir au sujet.  
-Bref. J'ai moi aussi des questions pour toi mais ne t'avise pas de mentir, tu le regretterais fortement.  
-De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais avant cela, pourrais-je te demander un verre d'eau je te pris?  
La voix éraillée du criminel légitimant sa demande, le brun partit un instant puis revint avec l'eau. La faiblesse de son prisonnier l'obligea à lui soulever la tête dans sa main et à lui porter le verre aux lèvres pour qu'il puisse boire. Après que Shogo ait étanché sa soif, son gardien pût finalement l'interroger.  
-À présent, dis-moi; tu as évoqué la nature du Système Sibyl, quelle est-elle, et qu'est-il arrivé à Mitsuru Sasayama?  
Une ombre passa sur le visage incolore, emportant le sourire du criminel.  
-Il me semble que je devrais commencer, afin de respecter l'ordre chronologique, par ce qui arriva à ton collègue.  
«C'était à l'époque où je m'étais associé à Toma Kosaburo. Il fût comme la plupart de mes autres "associés", à la différence près qu'à mon instar, il s'agissait d'un criminel asymptomatique, qui ne pouvait être jugée par Sibyl, raison pour laquelle vous avez eu tant de mal à l'attraper. Heureusement, vous aviez parmi vous un exécuteur d'un indéniable talent qui chercha au-delà de simples chiffres pour débusquer le coupable. Je dois avouer que fût amusé par ce chien de chasse d'exception, et c'est pourquoi je ne pus m'empêcher de lui laisser volontairement des indices, simplement pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Seulement, vint le jour où, m'ayant suivi, il parvint à se retrouver face à Toma et moi. Il dût ou bien nous croire incapable de nous défendre, ou bien qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour nous battre à un contre deux, mais le fait est que, voyant l'inutilité de son dominateur, il décida nous régler notre compte à mains nu. Il va sans dire que je n'avais pas commis l'imprudence d'être désarmé, et comme tu peux le constater, je l'ai terrassé sans grande difficulté.»  
Makishima se tût dans un soupir, observant la réaction de Kogami. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce dernier fixait le vide d'un air mélancolique.  
-Sasayama... a-t-il....  
-Il n'a pas souffert, le coupa Shogo. Après l'avoir mis à terre, je me suis contenté de l'achever en lui tirant dessus, à la tête.  
Après une hésitation, il ajouta:  
-J'ai pu entendre ses dernières paroles.  
-Dis-les.  
-Bien, elles furent; «Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours être seul dans des moments pareil?» Il souriait en les prononçant, précisa l'albinos.  
Shinya se figea. Il voyait presque, à deux mètres de lui, son ami prononcer ces mots, du sang lui coulant du coin des lèvres et ce sourire si familier aux lèvres.  
Et à ce moment-là il était seul, si j'avais été là...  
Kogami sentit une vague de remord le submerger et son ennemi, s'en rendant compte, décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.  
-Quand à la nature du Système Sibyl...  
-Avant ça, qu'est-il advenu de Toma Kosaburo? Le coupa l'ex-inspecteur.  
-Justement, j'y viens.  
Quelques explications plus tard...  
-Quelle absurdité... conclut Makishima. J'ai pendant longtemps tenté de découvrir ce qui avait eu raison de Toma, jusqu'au jour où je du moi-même lui ôter la vie. Si, bien sûr, on peut appeler l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé "vivre".  
Shinya Kogami resta silencieux, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses tempes.  
Absurde... oui, le terme est juste pour décrire une telle chose, songea-t-il. J'avais songé à bien des scénarios, mais ça... était-ce seulement possible?  
Oui. La réponse s'imposa, implacable, car là était le pire: tout cela n'était que trop vraisemblable. Non seulement tout correspondait avec ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, des moyens mis en œuvre pour cacher l'existence du criminel asymptomatique, au corps dans l'hélicoptère, en passant par l'obsession à vouloir garder Makishima vivant... mais surtout, absolument rien n'empêchait cela de se produire. Il était parfaitement imaginable que quelque mégalomane ait pu mettre en place un tel système, et que ce dernier ait prospérer sous la terre, tels des vers affublés d'un complexe divin. Un certain souvenir lui revint à l'esprit.  
Bien sûr... quand Kasei avait pris le contrôle du dominateur de Gino, c'était ça...  
Une autre pensée le traversa.  
Le dominateur de l'inspecteur Tsunemori était bloqué en mode paralyser, se pourrait-il qu'elle ait... eu affaire à Sibyl, voire passé quelque pacte avec eux..?  
Et encore une fois, tout paraissaient trop vraisemblable pour être faux. Kogami sentit la tête lui tourner. Tout ce temps, il avait été au service d'une entité tordu, composée des restes de fous se prenant désormais pour des dieux. Pas étonnant que cette société soit aussi déshumanisée, sous le contrôle de cette abomination, et lui, il l'avait protégé, sans quoi Makishima aurait pu...  
Non, non, NON! Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait fait cela... n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait pas sauvé Sibyl, mais les gens vivants sous sa juridiction.  
Vraiment? Demanda la voix narquoise. De quel mal les as-tu "sauvés", en m'empêchant de détruire les champs de blé? Des bénéfices d'une crise économique? La justice défend-elle les innocents du bonheur de la pauvreté?  
-Non, non, non… ce n'est pas…  
Mais il ne savait plus.  
-Kogami..?  
Pourquoi? Comment? Et si? Toutes les questions restaient sans réponses.  
-Hey, Kogami.  
Plus rien. Il se tenait au bord du gouffre. Plus qu'un pas et...  
-SHINYA!  
Shogo avait hurlé. Le brun se tourna vers lui, stupéfait.  
-Tu reviens de loin, dis-moi, fit remarquer l'argenté.  
-Je... ouais, répondit hasardeusement Shinya.  
Ils restèrent un instant songeur, s'observant mutuellement. Le silence fut soudain brisé un gargouillement sonore en provenance de l'estomac de l'albinos. Les deux hommes se tinrent figés un moment, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Mais l'hilarité fut de cours instant, comme Shogo poussa un cri de douleur.  
-Tu vas bien? s'enquit immédiatement Shinya.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma blessure fait simplement des siennes, mais je suis solide. Par contre je ne dirais pas non à...  
-C'est bon, je vais te chercher à manger.  
Le brun se leva et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine avant de se raviser. Se tournant vers son prisonnier, il sortit des menottes de sa poche.  
-Désolé, dit-il sans en avoir l'air.  
Shogo considéra les liens avec amertume, mais se ravisa à son tour et offrit ses poignets en même temps qu'un de ses superbe sourire à son gardien.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais fait pareil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux ou celles qui se le demande, Shinya s'est contenté de tirer à côté dans le chapitre précédent, pour faire croire à Akane que Makishima est mort. Vous n'aviez pas trouvé ça bizarre dans l'anime quand Shogo est sensé se prendre une balle dans la tête à bout portant mais qu'après on ne voit pas la moindre goutte de sang sur sa tête? Moi si.


	3. Douceur sous la lune

Kogami referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui. L'horloge du salon lui indiqua 2h46, le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant au moins quatre longue heures. Goûtant le silence, il déambula dans la pièce tentant d'en discerner les contours à travers les ténèbres nocturnes. Il se saisit de ses cigarettes et de son briquet après les avoir repérer sur une table. La nicotine s'infiltra dans ses poumons alors que la fumée se dispersait peu à peu puis, remarqua la tâche blanche non loin de lui, dont la pâleur semblait luire dans l'obscurité. L'homme lui tournait le dos, allongé sur le côté et ses mains attachées à un radiateur par les menottes. Il semblait dormir, toutefois sa respirations était trop irrégulière pour qu'il soit assoupi.  
-Tu dors? Demanda Shinya.  
-...Non... répondit Shogo après un court silence. Et toi non plus?  
-J'arrive pas à fermer l’œil.  
-Et... pour ça? fit-il en désignant ses liens. Je me suis réveillé avec, est-ce vraiment nécessaire?  
-Oui. Tu les garderas tant que je serais endormi, je ne veux pas que tu te promènes durant mon sommeil.  
-Tu m'as l'air très "endormi" en effet, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais être somnambule à ce point, Kogami.  
-Tss... idiot, répliqua ce dernier sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Tu t'es assoupi en mangeant, alors j'ais pas pu te prévenir mais je comptais moi aussi me coucher après.  
Néanmoins, il retira les menottes du radiateur, et bien que le prisonnier eu toujours les poignets liés, il put au moins changer de position pour s'asseoir. Le brun l'imita et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.  
-Dis-moi, Shinya, combien de temps comptes-tu me garder en vie?  
-...Pourquoi souhaites-tu savoir cela?  
-Vois-tu, j'apprécie ta compagnie mais... l'albinos déglutit, puis reprit. Il n'est pas agréable de savoir qu'à tout instant l'envie pourrait te prendre de venir interrompre ma respiration pendant mon sommeil. Fais au moins cesser mes craintes et dis-moi, quand te décideras-tu à appliquer ma sentence?  
-Tes craintes? Tu as donc peur?  
La réponse de Shogo ne vint pas immédiatement, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.  
-Eh bien, fit-il avec un rire douloureux. Vois-tu, si je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir à l'instant, c'est que je m'attendais bel et bien à ce que tu viennes m'étrangler. Quand je t'ai entendu te lever... oui, l'idée que j'entendais mes derniers battements de cœur m'a traversé.  
Kogami fut profondément touché par la sincérité avec laquelle son ennemi lui avait confessé la faiblesse de son angoisse. Poussé par sa nature bienveillante, il leva sa mains afin de le réconforter, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Comment était-il sensé s'y prendre, au juste? Devait-il lui passer la main dans les cheveux, le serrer contre lui, ou lui toucher l'épaule? Au finale, il se contenta de lui caresser le dos et lui sourit amicalement.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, j'éviterais ta mort à tout prix, j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Hein?  
-J'ignore combien de temps je vais passer ici, mais je suis au moins sûr d'une chose: à rester trop longtemps seul, je finirais plus que certainement par perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste. Écoute, Shogo, je te propose un marché; garde-moi sain d'esprit pendant que je te garde sain et sauf, évitons Sibyl qui veut notre peaux à tous les deux et évitons de nous étrangler dans notre sommeil. D'accord?  
Silence.  
-Shogo?  
Kogami tenta de distinguer le visage de l'homme qui restait silencieux. Soudain, un rayon lunaire vint faire scintiller quelque chose sur la joue de nacre. Une goutte d'eau salée.  
-Tu... pleures? s'enquit le brun, ému.  
L'albinos, confus, essuya ses larmes alors qu'une teinte rosée envahissait ses joues, ne le rendant que plus adorable.  
-Qu'est-ce que...? balbutia-t-il pour lui-même, puis tournant le regard en direction de l'ex-policier. Merci, Shinya. Tu es le premier véritable être humain que je rencontre... et le premier également à me traiter en tant que tel. Tu as ma parole, je ne tenterais rien contre toi.  
Au plus profond du cœur Shinya, l'homme sentit qu'en face de lui se tenait Shogo Makishima, le vrai, et non un masque d'orgueil et de froideur derrière lequel l'albinos cachait ses émotions faibles et sa sensibilité. Son cœur prétendument de pierre était à nu, et Shogo ne l'avait laissé se dévoiler que pour Kogami. Ce dernier en fut extrêmement touché et troublé dans le même temps. Il lui sourit, et un sourire lui fut rendu. Pendant un instant, le silence s'installa. Puis, il fut rompu par une simple question portant, sans surprise, sur la littérature. La réponse entraîna une remarque d'où découla une nouvelle question. Une explication se posa, une plaisanterie se glissa, et une conversation se construisit. La lune vint un moment épier les exilés par la fenêtre avant de se cacher pour laisser la Voie Lactée les observer à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes, autrefois ennemi, étaient heureux. L'un, pour la première fois de sa vie, en venait à oublier sa solitude et l'autre découvrait la joie d'être en compagnie d'un pair aussi respectueux que respecté, chose qu'il n'avait jamais autant éprouvé, même avec Gino ou son professeur. Ils partageaient les mêmes références tout comme leurs points de vus se complétaient. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils se sentaient paisibles et au fur et à mesure une chaleur douce et rassurante d'harmonie les enveloppait et plongeait inexorablement Shinya dans les bras de Morphée ainsi que dans ceux de Shogo. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enlacés, se dormant à poings fermé de leur enfer, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps inconscients et insouciants.


	4. Une gratitude innatendu

Le soleil brûlait doucement la joue de Shinya. Il se cacha sous son bras, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite pensée termina son rapport avant de sortir de chez elle. Le jeune homme sentit encore la lumière à travers ses paupières. Il se retourna sur le ventre, s'enfouissant de plus belle dans l'oreiller. La petite idée trottinait en sifflotant vers le bureau d'analyse de la situation de Kogami Shinya. Le brun remonta la couverture sur lui et serra l'oreiller dans ses bras. La petite pensée arriva à la porte du bureau, y toqua et l'ouvrit pour trouver le responsable assoupi. Elle déposa son rapport sur son bureau et lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'enfuir discrètement. Shinya, en position fœtale, souriait de béatitude en se sentant replonger dans la torpeur. Le responsable analyste de la situation de Kogami souleva un instant une paupière pour jeter un coup d’œil au document devant lui.  
L'instant suivant, l'ex-policier se trouvait debout, sa couverture à deux mètres de lui et couvrant la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la table basse ou trônaient, le narguant presque, les menottes ouvertes et la clé posée en évidence à côté. L'homme au teint de neige avait dût lui prendre alors qu'il dormait.  
-Merde, merde, merde! fulmina le brun. Je suis un tel crétin! À présent, s'il fait quoi que ce soit, ça sera de ma faute! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire confiance au point de...  
M'endormir à ses côtés, compléta-t-il silencieusement.  
Oh, si, il savait comment. La nuit passée avait été si rassurante et agréable que l'un et l'autre avaient passé l'accord tacite de ne pas briser la douce harmonie qu'ils avaient enfin obtenue après tant de peine. L'odorat de Kogami perçut alors une odeur qui semblait provenir de... lui? Il porta son bras sous son nez afin de le sentir, et comprit. C'était celle de Shogo, qui l'avait imprégné durant la nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shinya sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahis. Makishima lui avait promis... et pourtant, pourquoi être surpris? C'était justement Makishima, il aurait dût s'y attendre, de sa part, mais il...  
Un bruit s'interrompit. Un son d'eau.  
-Makishima? appela le brun.  
Contre toutes attentes, la voix de l'albinos lui répondit.  
-Oui, Shinya?  
-Où... es-tu?  
-Dans la salle de bain, je prends une douche.  
-...Ah.  
Le bruit d'eau reprit. Machinalement, Kogami se dirigea vers la pièce en question pour vérifier les dires de Shogo, sentant ses pensées vindicatives s'enfuir une par une. Les dernières durent se jeter par la fenêtre lorsqu'il pénétra à l’intérieur. Le criminel se tenait bel et bien dans la douche, de dos, nu comme un ver et beau comme un ange. La courbe de sa colonne vertébrale formait une superbe vallée terminée par...  
Magnifique... traversa l'esprit du brun, qui se donna immédiatement un gifle intérieur, mais trop tard; il sentit quelque chose durcir dans son bas-ventre.  
-Ah, Shinya? Désolé, j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour me détacher, le temps de me laver. Tu pourras me repasser les menottes après, si tu veux.  
Kogami, plus confus que jamais, parvint à trouver ses mots avec difficulté tout en tentant désespérément de contrôler son corps.  
-Mais tu... tu aurais pu t'enfuir.  
-C'eut été briser ma promesse, protesta l'albinos. Et de toute façon; où m'enfuir? Retourner en ville m'est désormais impossible puisqu'une fois les caméras réparées toutes tentatives de ma part sera rendu bien plus ardues, et j'ai, pour dire vrai, déjà abattu toutes mes cartes. Je pourrais quitter le pays, certes, mais je...  
Shogo marqua une pause, hésitant.  
-Mais?  
-Je préfère largement demeurer avec toi. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers le brun, dévoilant au passage un buste au épaules parfaites ornées de fils d'argent, un torse rutilant et humide, et des abdos sculptés si... De justesse Shinya se ressaisit, mais il avait encore durci.  
Makishima nota le silence de l'ex-policier, mais n'en fit rien.  
-Tu es la seule personne qui sache que je suis toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas? reprit-t-il, et recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Kogami, il soupira. C'est bien cela. Je n'ai plus que toi, tu n'as plus que moi, et nous avons chacun besoin l'un de l'autre, alors... au diable la liberté, si je peux enfin connaître le "bonheur".  
-...Shogo Makishima, articula lentement Shinya, abasourdi par les paroles de son ancien ennemi. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour dire quelque chose comme ça?  
-La Bible? proposa l'autre en coupant l'eau.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'il gloussa, d'embrasser du regard le reste du corps d’ivoire.  
-Eh bien, cela m'a l'air d'une saine lecture, je devrais peut-être m'y mettre un de ces jours.  
-Oh, tu en a très certainement bien moins besoin que moi, mais cela ne pourrais malgré tout que te faire du bien.  
À ces mots, l'ange enjamba gracieusement la baignoire et l'ex-policier, poussé aussi bien par sa nature bienveillante que par le désir coupable de le voir de plus près, vint tendre la main à Shogo pour l'aider.  
-Merci, fit ce dernier. Ah, et sinon, pourrais-tu m'apporter de nouveaux vêtements? Les miens sont en piteux état.  
-...  
-Je... suis touché par l'intérêt que tu portes au rétablissement de ma blessure, Kogami, mais mes yeux se trouvent un peu plus haut.  
-P-pardon! balbutia le brun en rougissant violemment.  
Il tourna le dos à l'objet de sa confusion, puis ajouta:  
-Je t'apporte aussi d'autres bandages.  
-Merci bien.  
Quand la porte se referma sur l'ex-policier, l'assurance quitta le visage de Shogo et fut remplacé par une teinte rosée qui lui envahit les joues. Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira:  
-Shinya Kogami...


	5. Rires angoissés

Makishima faisait glisser son doigt sur les anciennes reliures de la bibliothèque. La collection de Joji Saiga était fort honorable mais au regret de l'albinos, ne contenait presque que des ouvrages avec lesquels il était déjà familier.  
-Tu trouves ton bonheur? demanda Kogami depuis le canapé, où il sirotait un café brûlant.  
-Pas vraiment, je le crains.  
Quittant la compagnie des livres, Shogo s’accouda à la fenêtre et contempla au-dehors.  
-Il fait beau, dirait-on.  
Shinya leva un sourcil en réponse.  
-Je sors, déclara l'albinos et sans attendre l'avis de son gardien, se dirigea vers la porte.  
Ce dernier ne le retint pas mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le prisonnier sentit son ombre se lever et s'engager derrière lui. Au fond, il se demandait si Kogami refusait simplement d'accorder la moindre confiance à son pourtant si loyal captif, ou si il tentait en fait de maintenir quelque sorte d'apparence. À la vérité, l'ex-policier n'en avait lui-même aucune idée.  
Une brise fraîche soufflait au-dehors, s'infiltrant sous les vêtements trop fins de l'ex-criminel et le faisant agréablement frissonner. Il se retourna et, contemplant la demeure de Joji Saiga, constata que le professeur avait de meilleurs goûts en matière de littérature que d'architecture. Au moins, le paysage compensait largement. La palette omniprésente, verdoyante, brune et bleuté était si différente de la grisaille métallique et plastifiée urbaine, si vivante, si... vrai. La musique ambiante provenait de petits êtres vivants à plumes, et non de microphones dissimulés, nul diffuseur d'arômes, ici, seulement des plantes odorantes. Enivré, Makishima se sentit prit d'une humeur joueuse. Sans prévenir, il se mit soudain à courir en direction des arbres, entraînant Shinya à ses trousses.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Reviens, espèce de...!  
-Hahaha! Rattrape-moi si tu peux!  
Ayant atteint les arbres, le fuyard se hissa en quelques mouvements agiles au sommet de l'un d'eux et nargua le poursuivant de sa branche.  
-Et maintenant, Shinya?  
-Tu perds rien pour attendre, Shogo!  
À ces mots, le brun entrepris d'escalader l'arbre mais, à mis-chemin du haut il entendit un gloussement en-dessous de lui. Se retournant, il s'aperçut que son prisonnier était descendu de sa branche, et l'observait avec un grand sourire.  
-Quel temps fait-il, en-haut? demanda-t-il.  
Mais Shinya, souriant soudain, se jeta sur sa proie et le plaqua fermement au sol.  
-Je t'ai eu! Alors, comme ça on veut rire, hein? Eh bien tu vas rire!  
Aussitôt, il se mit à chatouiller sa victime qui, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ne pouvait se débattre correctement.  
-Hahaha! A-arrête! Hehehe!  
Le brun finit par le relâcher et l'albinos tenta immédiatement de contre-attaquer de la même façon. Cependant ses assauts se révélèrent infructueux comme il ne possédait pas le talent de l'ex-détective.  
-Attends, je te montre, dit ce dernier en lui prenant la main dans la sienne et lui indiquant aimablement comment faire.  
Sa main est si chaude, songea Shogo. Et il est si tendre avec moi quand personne ne l'a jamais été...  
Shogo sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait et que ses joues s'empourpraient. Finalement, il parvint à son tour à chatouiller Shinya qui se mit à se tordre de rire.  
-Hahaha! Bravo!  
Il le relâcha quelques instants plus tard et tous deux s'allongèrent dans l'herbe en reprenant leur souffle.  
-Pffiouh... ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. La dernière fois, ça devait être avec Kagari...  
Une ombre passa dans le regard du brun quand il prononça ce nom.  
-Kagari... répéta l'albinos. Le roux?  
-Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé?  
-En effet. Il a découvert la vérité sur Sibyl dans les tréfonds de la tour NONA et a été réduit au silence sur-le-champ. Désolé.  
Shinya inspira profondément. Non, Kagari ne s'était pas enfuit. L'ex-policier s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais... à présent il ne pouvait plus se permettre de douter... ou d'espérer.  
-Le réconfort n'est certainement pas la plus grande de mes qualités, s'excusa l'ex-criminel. Mais dis-toi qu'au moins, tu as des amis auxquels tu t'es suffisamment attaché pour ressentir de la peine à leur départ, et que eux te regretteront également.  
-Oh... Il n'y a personne dont la mort t’attristerait?  
-Quand j'ai découvert ce qui était advenu de mon principal associé, Choe Gu Song, cela m'a... dérangé, mais je ne crois pas avoir ressenti de la tristesse. Cela dit, si tu... partais... je... je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive.  
Cela m'arracherait le cœur que tu viens de faire pousser dans mes entrailles.  
Shinya était... qu'était-il, au juste? Makishima estimait et respectait l'ex-policier comme personne, au point d'avoir fait de lui une quasi-raison de vivre... et même de mourir. Et à présent qu'il n'essayait plus de le tuer et se montrait au contraire plein d'attention et de pitié, Shogo n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en voyant un sourire illuminer son visage.  
C'est donc cela, l'empathie?  
Une question lui traversa l'esprit et s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
-Dis, Shinya, est-ce que tu me déteste?  
-«Car qui veut garder la justice, il faut haïr distinctement non la personne, mais le vice.»  
-«Dieu préfère toujours la clémence à la justice.»  
-«La clémence est la vertu des rois.» Serais-je si royal?  
-Oui, tu es mon souverain. Alors nous ne sommes plus ennemis, sommes-nous amis?  
-«Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un ignorant ami; mieux vaudrait un sage ennemi.» À vrai dire, tu n'es ni ignorant, ni mon ennemi, alors je n'en sais rien.  
-Et si... Makishima hésita un instant, mais la tentation était trop forte. Et si nous étions alliés?  
Kogami demeura interdit. Il savait où le criminel voulait en venir.  
-Nous avons commis un grand nombre d'erreurs tout comme d'échec, mais en apprenant du passé, à nous deux, on pourrait...  
-Ta gueule.  
-Oh... tu es encore fidèle à Sibyl, après ce qu'ils ont fait?  
-Je suis encore fidèle aux personnes que je protège...  
-«En protégeant quelqu'un qui vous est connu, songez au tort que vous faite à un homme de mérite que vous ne connaissez pas.» Cita l'albinos en se levant.  
-Sibyl, quoi que ce soit, agis pour le bonheur des individus. Va dans la rue, et tu ne verras que des sourires sur tous les visages.  
-Dans la rue, ils sourient, mais quelle expression crois-tu qu'ils aient, une fois seuls?  
-...  
Le poing de Shinya se serra.  
-Tu sais fort bien de quoi je parle. Aucune société humaine ne peut atteindre la perfection total, tout ce que le Système Sibyl est parvenu à accomplir à coup d’hologrammes, c'est l'illusion de cette perfection, en dessous, il n'y a que...  
Sa phrase fut coupé part un violent choc dans sa mâchoire. Il se senti perdre l'équilibre, puis un nouveau coup, au plexus cette fois, lui coupa le souffle et le fit s'écraser sur le sol.  
Shinya m'a... frappé? Shogo sentit des mains se poser sur son cou. Était-ce les mêmes qui, quelque temps plus tôt, tenaient les siennes avec tant de douceur? Des pouces s'enfonçaient dans sa trachée, alors qu'un frisson de panique lui parcourut l'échine. L’asphyxie lui engourdissait déjà les bras, l'empêchant de se débattre. Aucun son ne pût s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il voulut supplier. Dans les yeux glacés de son bourreau, ne se reflétaient plus ni haine ni pitié. Des étoiles... commencèrent à... inonder son champ de vision... la tête... lui... tournait...  
Non... non... pitié... Shinya...  
La pression sur sa gorge disparut soudain, et l'air s’engouffra à flot dans les poumons avides de Shogo. Avalant goulûment l'oxygène, chacune de ses respirations produisait un sifflement aigu. Il aperçut l'ex-policier qui, avant de le quitter lâcha:  
-Reparle une seule fois de ça, et je te tue.


	6. Réconfort coupable

Shinya claqua furieusement la porte derrière lui. Contre qui l'était-il le plus entre Makishima et lui-même, il ne le savait pas exactement. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir au criminel puisque l’ex-policier se doutait pertinemment qu'en le gardant prisonnier, l'albinos tenterait de le rallier à sa cause. Mais... Kogami se tenait au bord du gouffre, et il suffirait d'une infime poussée pour que tout ce pour quoi il s'était jusque-là battu soit réduit à néant. Il s'alluma une cigarette. Cela dit... avait-il eu raisons de se montrer si brutal? Le message avait été, pour sûr, passé mais...  
Ah... évidemment...  
Shinya regrettait que le moment d'insouciance qu'ils avaient eu en jouant dans l'herbe ai dut être brisé. Et en y repensant, il ne désirait qu'une chose: recommencer.  
Mais le moment n'est plus à l'insouciance.  
Le long soupir qu'il poussa se matérialisa sous forme de fumée puis s'effaça. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que l'albinos n'était toujours pas rentré depuis plusieurs minutes, et écrasa sa cigarette dans sa paume avant de sortir. Le vent s'était levé, couvrant le ciel de nuages et agitant les arbres mais nulles neiges n’indiquaient la présence de Shogo.  
-Makishima! appela-t-il, sans réponse.  
Où, mais où est-il? Il se mit à courir vers l'endroit où il l'avait... vu la dernière fois.  
-Shogo!  
Sa voix laissait l'inquiétude transparaître, mais la vision d'une tâche pâle sous un arbre le rassura. Le jeune homme était assis contre le tronc, ses bras serraient ses genoux contre lui dans lesquels il enfouissait son visage.  
-Shogo...  
Entendant son nom, ce dernier releva la tête, révélant des joues trempées de larmes et des yeux rougis. Sa mine était si misérable qu'elle en arracha le cœur de Shinya.  
-Oh... je...murmura-t-il, accablé de culpabilité.  
Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'homme larmoyant et remarqua combien elle était gelée.  
-Tu as froid? demanda-t-il.  
Shogo se contenta de frissonner.  
Soupirant, le brun ôta son manteau et le passa autour de son prisonnier.  
-Menteur... lâcha soudain ce dernier en se relevant. Tu me hais.  
Kogami demeura muet un instant puis sans prévenir, prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
-Idiot... je ne te hais point mais... je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Désolé.  
-... Je n'évoquerais plus le sujet.  
-Merci. Il fait froid. On devrait rentrer.  
Sur ce, Shinya, ne lâchant pas son protégé, souleva ce dernier dans ses bras.  
-Ah! Shinya! Je... je peux marcher!  
-Et moi je peux te porter.  
-...  
Ne pouvant trouver ses mots, Shogo se contenta de sourire et d'effleurer doucement la joue du brun de ses lèvres. Le visage de ce dernier devint cramoisi et il crût bien sentir sa température corporelle grimper de plusieurs degrés, mais il parvint à garder la face.  
Protège-moi de moi et garde-toi de me faire souffrir, et je te ferais encore un millier de fois faire ton plus sincère sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu court, je sais... je n'arrivais pas à l'allonger ou à le fusionner avec un autre, considérez-le comme un "bonus" au précédent.


	7. Les bienfaits de l'alcool...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, je n’encourage pas l'alcoolisme, le titre de ce chapitre est ironique, vous le comprendrez vite en le lisant...

Le soir même.

-Hum... Vraiment, Shinya?  
L’intéressé leva la tête.  
-Mmh?  
-Me saouler n'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
-Dans les miennes, si.  
-Oh.  
-Quoi, qu'il en soit, je compte boire jusqu'à la cuite, alors libre à toi de choisir la façon dont tu me supporteras ivre mort. Indice: ce sera bien plus facile si tu l'es aussi.  
-Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix...  
-Mais bien sûr que si: «Les actions des gens n'ont vraiment de valeur que quand basé sur leur volonté propre.»  
-... D'accord... dit Shogo en saisissant une canette.  
Il n'était pas très rassuré quant à l'idée de se saouler mais puisque Kogami y tenait... et puis après tout, pourquoi pas? L'alcool avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves en matière de faire oublier aux hommes leurs problèmes et leurs différends.  
-Santé!  
-Santé!  
Ils avalèrent leurs canettes de concert puis, quand Shogo en eut fini avec la sienne, il considéra le récipient.  
-Ce n'est pas très fort, je ne sens pas d'effet.  
-Si tu ne sens rien, c'est que tu n'as pas encore assez bu, répliqua le brun en lui tendant une autre canette, alors qu'il entamait déjà sa troisième. Très vite, il s’avéra que Shinya avalait bière sur bière, tandis que l'albinos sirotait doucement la sienne mais, équilibrant la balance de l'ébriété, Shogo résistait moins bien à la boisson.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux hommes, assis à même le sol, laissaient désormais tomber leurs canettes sur le plancher.  
-Alors du coup, si j'ai b-bien compris, commença le brun. En fait, c'était pas toujours le même ce-cerveau dans Kasei, et j'ai p't'être même parlé à Toma Kozaboru sans le savoir?  
-Apparemment, ouais.  
-J'suis trop stupide...  
-P-pas d'accord... t'es géniale, Shinya.  
-Ah non... t'es sympa mais c'est pas vrai... je suis pas...  
-Si, si. T'es quelqu'un de bien tu sais, et puis t'es la seul personne que j'aime bien.  
-Tu... quoi?  
-J't'admire beaucoup et comme personne avant alors... merci pour t-tout, Shinya!  
À ces mots, Shogo enlaça maladroitement le brun, lui posant la tête sur l'épaule.  
-Mmh... t'es si chaud... je peux te... t'épouser?  
-D'ac-d'accord, mais tu fais la femme. J'veux t'voir en robe de mariée.  
-Comme tu veux... j'ferais tout pour toi, Shinya.  
-T-tout?  
Une lueur changea dans les yeux bleu-acier.  
-Oui.  
-Alors... déshabille-toi.  
L'albinos hésita un instant avant d'obtempérer.  
Il se redressa, non sans tituber, et déboutonna gauchement sa chemise. Quelque temps plus tard, le vêtement tombait sur le sol, révélant la moitié supérieur du corps parfait et nacré. Shinya l'observait, assis sur le bord d'une table.  
-Continue. Enlève le bas.  
-P-pourquoi?  
-Montre-moi que tu... fais ce je veux.  
Shogo s’exécuta, et il ne lui resta bientôt plus qu'un boxer qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.  
-Approche, ordonna Shinya.  
L'homme presque nu obéit encore une fois, désinhibé qu'il était par l'alcool et tant il était simple de se laisser guider par quelqu'un comme Kogami. C'était presque... agréable. Shogo s'assit sur les jambes du brun, lui faisant face et lui entourant les hanches de ses cuisses et se tenant à ses épaules. Soudain, il sentit une mains glisser le long de son dos puis son boxer, et le pincer en cet endroit.  
-Ah! Shi-Shinya?  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas, au lieu de quoi sa bouche se posa à la base du cou d'ivoire, léchant et mordillant la peau, tandis que l'une de ses mains massait et caressait ce qui se trouvait dans le sous-vêtement, et que l'autre passait en glissant des cuisses au dos et au torse, excitant chaque pore de la peau de Shogo, qui ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements.  
-Gh..! Ah... aah! Qu'est-ce que... mmh!  
-Shogo... tu sens bon.  
À ces mots, la langue de l'ex-détective goûta de plus bel la chair de l'albinos et le serra plus fort contre lui. Le prisonnier sentit alors une bosse presser contre ses fesses, et, pire encore, sentit son sang quitter sa tête pour affluer vers son propre bas-ventre à son tour. La mains du brun se saisit aussitôt de cette partie et la caressa par aller-retour.  
-Mmh! Shinya... ah!  
Mais le plaisir était trop fort. Shogo n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ces sensations, il aimait ces mains, il adorait cette langue sur sa peau et il voulait ce membre dans sa chair, il...  
-Shinya... je t'aime!  
Sans prévenir, la main de Kogami attrapa l'albinos par la tête et le tira au niveau de son entre-jambe. Shogo comprit immédiatement ce qui lui était demandé. Il dévoila le membre et le recouvrit aussitôt de sa bouche, sa langue caressa cette partie, s'aidant de ses mains pour apporter plus de jouissance à son amant. Ce dernier émit bientôt des gémissements de plaisir et l'albinos, les entendant, se sentit lui-même excité par le bonheur qu'il procurait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand il entendit Shinya pousser un jouissement plus fort que les autres, un goût amer lui emplit la bouche et, confus, il l'avala puis retira sa tête. Les deux hommes roulèrent ensemble sur le sol, enlacés.  
-Embrasse-moi... murmura l'argenté.  
Mais, remarquant un changement dans la respiration du brun, il comprit que ce dernier dormait déjà.  
-Oh... bonne nuit.  
Shogo remit maladroitement ses vêtements avant de se lover tendrement contre l'autre dormeur. Cette chaleur enveloppante et douce le rassurait. Il colla sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant et, bercer par les pulsations, ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.


	8. Rencontre embarrassante

Quelque chose racla sous la porte quand Joji Saiga l'ouvrit. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit que plusieurs canettes jonchaient le plancher et, les relevant, il en découvrit l'origine. À même le sol se trouvait entremêlés deux jeunes hommes, évoquant par leurs couleurs un yin et yang humain.  
Au sens propre comme au figuré, songea le professeur.  
Celui qu'il présuma être Shogo Makishima commença à se réveiller et l’œil intrigué de Saiga nota que les habits de l'homme semblaient avoir été retirés puis remis à la va-vite.  
-Oh... bonjour, fit-il. Vous êtes... Joji Saiga?  
-C'est moi. Shogo Makishima, je présume?  
L'albinos acquiesça lentement puis promena un regard hagard sur le professeur, puis sur les canettes éparpillées au sol, et enfin sur Kogami qui dormait toujours paisiblement à côté de lui. Au moment où il l'aperçu, Saiga remarqua de multiples changements dans l'attitude de l'homme, qui firent surgir un grand nombre d'interrogations sur les événements de la veille dans l'esprit du professeur.  
-Ah, je... je vais nettoyer ça, balbutia le pâle jeune homme en commençant à ramasser les canettes.  
Il tentait de le cacher, mais il était clairement en proie à une gêne extrême, et, d'une façon ou d'un autre, Kogami en était la raison. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se réveiller à son tour, et l'albinos l'observa attentivement en évitant toutefois de croiser son regard.  
-Saiga... désolé. J'avais vraiment besoin de boire, hier soir.  
-Et ce bien que tu sache combien les effets secondaires de l'alcool sont puissants sur toi, répliqua le professeur. Te souviens-tu seulement de ta soirée?  
-Aucune idée. Demande à Shogo, il s'en rappelle peut-être mieux.  
En entendant ces mots, le visage de ce dernier se couvrit de plus bel de cramoisi.  
Joji Saiga réajusta ses lunettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kogami se trouvait allongé sur le canapé, d'où il supportait douloureusement son mal de crâne. Il avait expliqué pour quelles raisons il avait préservé la vie de son ex-Némésis, et pourquoi il lui faisait désormais confiance.  
Saiga, ayant emmené le criminel dans une pièce à part pour un entretien privé, le toisa en rajustant ses lunettes. Ce dernier avait le regard fuyant, ses joues toujours empourprées, et en se tenant à deux mètres de l'albinos, il eut suffi au professeur de tendre l'oreille pour être en mesure d'établir le cardiogramme du jeune homme.  
-Kogami vous a accordé toute sa confiance, et il prétend que je peux faire de même.  
-C'est exacte.  
-Hum... cela étant, vous êtes le seul à ne pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
-...Est-il vraiment nécessaire que vous le sachiez?  
-Voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance?  
-Bon... soit. Shinya et moi nous étions disputés dans l'après-midi, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu boire. Sauf que... une fois saoul, il... s'est mis à agir étrangement et... et...  
-Et?  
-Il m'a demandé de me déshabiller. Après quoi il m'a... touché... d'une façon...  
-Je... vois. Et quant à vous?  
-P-pardon?  
-Qu'avez-vous fait?  
-Ah... je... j'ai... balbutia Makishima qui, ne pouvant continuer, posa un main tremblante sur sa bouche en déglutissant alors que des souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire.  
-N'en dites pas plus. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
-Vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir? demanda l'albinos en continuant de fixer le sol.  
-Presque. Vous avez aimé cela, n'est-ce-pas?  
-Je vous demande pardon?!  
-Vous aimez Shinya, n'est-ce-pas?  
Shogo demeura muet un moment avant d’acquiescer.  
-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci, fit le professeur en rajustant ses lunettes.  
-Shinya vous a beaucoup parlé de moi, n'est-ce-pas?  
-Et... comment le savez-vous? demanda le professeur, surpris sur son terrain.  
-Vous m'adressez la parole comme si vous me connaissiez, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré auparavant.  
Cette entrevue avait à Saiga permis non seulement de déterminer quelle confiance il pouvait accorder au sociopathe mais aussi de commencer à étudier le cas pour le moins intriguant de cet homme dont Kogami lui avait tant parlé. Cependant, la matinée touchait à sa fin et le moment vint de déjeuner, réunissant à la même occasion trois des hommes les plus littéraires et assidu de philosophies à la même table. Pour le professeur et son élève, l'arrivant apporta de la nouveauté à leurs débat en proposant de nouveaux points de vues sur une vaste étendus de sujets. Quant à Shogo, il dut se pincer le bras en cachette afin de s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas ce rêve où il trouvait les interlocuteurs parfaits, mais que ce rêve s'était bel et bien réalisé. Lors de cette conversation, le professeur se montra majoritairement hostile au criminel, qui pour sa part défendait activement les opinions de l'ex-policier, lequel tentait de ne pas trop montrer sa sympathie pour le discours de celui qui fut son ennemi. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Saiga fit une partie d’échec contre Makishima, qui se conclut sur un nul suivit d'une victoire de l'albinos. Ce dernier se retira un moment plus tard sentant l'insistance silencieuse de Shinya exigeant une conversation  
privée avec son professeur.  
-Donc... que penses-tu de Shogo? demanda Kogami quand ce dernier fut sorti.  
-Il est comme tu me l'a décrit; charismatique et intellectuel. Il a des opinions intéressantes et n'est pas totalement dépourvu de sens moral ou d'idéaux, sans pour autant leurs donner trop d'importance. Et, oui, tu as bien fait de l'épargner étant donné que tu peux lui faire parfaitement confiance.  
Shinya lâcha un léger soupir soupir de soulagement.  
-Et toi, demanda à son tour Joji. Quelle opinion as-tu de cet homme?  
-Je dois avouer que tant qu'il met de côté la partie «sociopathe meurtrier», sa compagnie est vraiment agréable. Et puis... il l'air, d'une certaine façon, heureux d'être avec moi et de ne plus se sentir seul. Je crois que c'est ce qui le pousse à être... moins «sociopathe meurtrier» qu'avant. J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer plus tôt, et je crois que c'est réciproque.  
L'ex-policier se tut, songeur.  
-Bizarrement... je n'arrive pas à le voir comme un ami. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment le considérer.  
Le professeur rajusta ses lunettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il observait les deux jeunes hommes en train de bavarder, il dut intérieurement reconnaître que, vu de cette perspective, ils étaient véritablement adorables. Mais ces pensées se virent soudainement interrompues par un bruit de pneus freinant sur la route.  
-Merde! jura Kogami. Qui..?  
-Des inspecteurs, répliqua Saiga en regardant par la fenêtre. Il est temps pour vous de fuir!  
À ces mots, Shinya s'empressa d'attraper de la main droite le sac contenant ses affaires et de la gauche celle de Shogo.  
-J'ai caché une moto pas loin. Avec l'obscurité on devrait pouvoir y arriver discrètement. Ah, et, Saiga... c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit, alors... merci pour tout, et adieu.  
L'albinos se retourna à son tour vers le professeur.  
-Je crains de ne pas avoir pu vous connaître pour une plus longue durée, et c'est une chose que je regrette, mais sachez que ce fut un plaisir.  
Joji Saiga hocha simplement la tête et rajusta ses lunettes. Quelque instants plus tard, les fugitifs se glissaient dans la nuit, là où la lune seule pouvait les voir.


	9. Confessions d'or

Des vagues d'or poussées par le vent ondulaient passivement sur les blés. De temps à autre la route présentait une imperfection, provoquant un soubresaut dans la moto. À l'avant se trouvait l'ex-policier la conduisant, Makishima se tenant derrière lui à ses épaules. Ils ne portaient pas de casques, aussi Shogo pouvait-il percevoir les effluves d'arômes émanant des cheveux de l'homme mais aussi une autre à la différence subtile venant du cou. Le plus discrètement possible, il se mit à comparer les deux parfums, délicieux bien que teinté de nicotine.  
Avec un peu de chance, se dit Shogo, j’arriverai peut-être à convaincre Shinya de réduire sa consommation de cigarette.  
Le fumeur en question freina soudainement puis désigna l'intersection se présentant à eux.  
-Et maintenant, où pouvons-nous fuir?  
Shogo lui répondit sans hésiter en indiquant un lieu situé sur la côte.  
-Un bateau nous y attend, expliqua-t-il à la mine intriguée de son interlocuteur. Je l'avais prévu au cas où il serait nécessaire de s'exiler.  
-Voilà une nouvelle qui tombe bien. Il y aura de la place pour deux, au moins?  
-Oui, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, je prévoyais l'éventualité d'être accompagné.  
-Par un de tes associés?  
-Non, en fait... plutôt par toi.  
Shinya observa son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction.  
-C'était dans l'éventualité où ton coefficient criminel dépasserait les trois-cent, expliqua Makishima. Ou qu'une quelconque raisons t'oblige à quitter le Japon. Je t'aurais... emmené, de gré ou de force, quelque part où ta vie ne serait pas menacée.  
-Tu... m'aurais sauvé la vie? Mais j'essayais de te tuer!  
-Oh, je t'en aurais empêché le temps du trajet.  
-Ce n'est pas la question! s'écria Shinya. Tu ne me devais rien, et puisque tu m'as épargné autant de fois que moi, c'est toujours le cas! Je n'ai rien fais d'autres que de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues et contrecarrer tes plans! Et malgré cela, tu m'as épargné quand j'étais à ta merci, tu ne t'es pas servi de ton rasoir et tu as retenu tes coups la première fois pour m'affronter et te mettre à mon niveau, t'as voulu me mettre en garde contre Sibyl, et tu prévoyais même de me sauver la vie si je me venais à me retrouver en danger?  
-...Oui.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'à tes yeux, et à tes yeux seulement, je suis un simple être humain. Pas une erreur informatique ou un remplacement agréable à la solitude. Pas le moyen de commettre tous les crimes qu'on veut ou un génie inégalable à admirer de loin. Pas un cerveau de plus à une collection. Rien qu'un pauvre être humain devant être jugé en tant que tel, avec justice et pitié. Grâce à toi, j'ai commencé à éprouver de l'empathie et de l'am... enfin, ce qui constitue l'âme. À présent, je ne désire rien de plus que de rester avec toi et de laisser pousser le cœur que tu as fait germer en moi, et quand à cette vie de tueur froid que j'ai eu jusque-là... je m'en débarrasse avec plaisir pour enfin vivre vraiment. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de détruire Sibyl, je laisse ma place à qui le veux. Merci, merci, merci Shinya pour ta pitié.  
Ce dernier sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'embuait. Ne voulant montrer cette expression à Shogo, il se tint dos à lui pour répondre mais sa voix lassait transparaître ses émotions.  
-Je... je te remercie aussi pour ta gratitude. J'avoue que je n'y était pas habitué jusqu'à présent.  
Le pâle ne manqua pas d'entendre l'intonation dans la voix du brun et le prit par l'épaule pour lui faire face. Ils pleuraient. Tous les deux. Ils contemplèrent les torrents muet qui se déversaient sur leurs joues, puis Shinya quitta la moto en essuyant ses larmes, suivit par Shogo. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'innocence de l'enfance, ces deux hommes se laissaient rattraper par leurs faiblesses, leurs peurs et leurs émotions, laissant de côté l'apparence insensible et inébranlable qu'ils maintenaient jusqu'alors et depuis si longtemps que l'océan qu'ils avaient retenu et qui se déversait à présent en les submergeant. L'albinos osa attraper la main du brun qui, cédant à son tours, le pris dans ses bras, avide qu'il était de contacte rassurant. Ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, la chaleur de leurs corps les envelopper. Shogo desserra légèrement l'étreinte pour placer son visage face à celui de l'ex-policier.  
Si proche...  
Il lui eut suffi d'avancer de quelques centimètres pour...  
J'aimerais... je n'y arrive pas...si seulement je savais ce que tu penses, Shinya... si seulement...  
Son cœur s’emballait dans sa poitrine, et son attitude commençait à intriguer l'autre homme.  
Shinya... pardonne-moi au moins ça, c'est tout ce que je te demande... c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas regretter.  
Shogo, avec la sensation de se jeter d'une falaise, franchit les quelque centimètres qui le séparait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il effleura délicatement les lèvres de Shinya des siennes et, bien que cela ne durât qu'un instant, une éternité sembla s'écouler. Les lèvres de l'albinos s'envolèrent aussi légèrement qu'elles s'étaient posées, laissant le brun totalement abasourdi.  
Shogo... il...alors... c'était ça..? Ah...merde, qu'est-ce que je fais..? Qu'est-ce que... je... ressens..?  
Le pâle eu l'air de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, des larmes coulant de plus bel sur ses joues empourprées.  
Oh... il est vraiment adorable...  
À son tour, Shinya franchit l'espace qui le séparait de l'autre homme. Ce baiser s'éternisa le temps que chacun réalisent ce qui était en train de se passer. Leurs visages se séparèrent encore, et Shogo observa d'abord son amant avec stupéfaction, avant que son expression s'adoucisse et qu'un sourire noyé dans les larmes apparaisse. Confus, il resserra l'étreinte et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.  
-Je t'aime, Shinya.  
Une chose que je ne regretterai pas.  
-Moi aussi, Shogo.  
Merci de me prouver que ma décision était la bonne.  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et cette fois la langue du brun osa pénétrer la bouche de l'albinos pour en caresser l’intérieur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cette sensation, puis il sentit un genou glisser dans son entre-jambe alors que des mains brûlantes passaient sous ses vêtements.  
-Ah... attend! murmura ce dernier. Je n'ai... aah... "fait" ça avec personne...  
-Heh. Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.  
-Sérieusement? Comment...  
-Je ne t'avais pas rencontré avant.  
-Hum... beau parleur... Et la vérité?  
-C'est la vérité. Tout jeune, je comptais sur Sibyl pour me trouver quelqu'un, en vain, et quand je suis devenu exécuteur j'ai laissé de côté ce genre de chose. Et toi?  
-Je considérais que ce genre de vie n'était pas pour moi. Qui plus est, personne avant toi ne m'avais vraiment considéré comme un être humain.  
-La même chose, en fait.  
Ils se mirent à rirent de leurs confessions. C'était la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils se permettaient autant d'honnêteté sur leurs faiblesses et leur humanité. Et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était prêt à les prendre dans ses bras et à les rassurer sans montrer un certain malaise. Soudain, un bruit de voiture dans le lointain les tira de leur rêverie.  
-Il faut y aller, dit Kogami en remontant sur la moto. On... reprendra ça une fois arrivés, d'accord?  
-Mmh... susurra l'albinos en grimpant derrière son amant et lui posant la tête sur l'épaule. J'ai hâte.


	10. C'est si bon de vivre...

Shogo ne manqua pas d'embrasser à profusion le cou de son amant durant le trajet jusqu'au bateau, tout en le caressant autant que possible sans perturber la conduite. Une fois arrivés, ils posèrent précipitamment leurs affaires et mirent rapidement le bateau en marche avant de se jeter dans leur chambre. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de caresses et de baisers. À force de tendresses poussées, l'un comme l'autre se retrouvèrent torse nu, la peau collée à la peau.  
-Ahh... Shogo... tu es brûlant...  
-Et toi... si doux...  
-Laisse-moi te goûter plus...  
Shinya retira délicatement ce qui restait de vêtements à l'albinos, déballant précautionneusement l'emballage d'un cadeau inestimable.  
-Mmh... Qu’est-ce que tu... vas faire? demanda Shogo.  
L'autre s'abstint de répondre, fasciné par la délicatesse des cuisses de son amant. Il les écarta légèrement et se plaça entre elles, contemplant ainsi la vue enchanteresse qui s'offrait à lui tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis il commença à en lécher l’intérieur, partant du dessous du genou avant de se rapprocher de l'entre-jambe. Quand il fut arrivé en cet endroit, il en fit le tour avec sa bouche avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur le membre érigé, avec la délicatesse d'un papillon venant récolter le nectar.  
-Ah... tu... veux...  
-Tu es délicieux, Shogo.  
Ce dernier sentit la bouche chaude et humide du brun recouvrir son intimité pour la sucer avidement.  
-Aah... ah! C'est bon! Shinya..!  
Chaque aller-retour engendrait plus de plaisir que le dernier, et à chacun l'albinos se sentait plus uni que jamais avec son corps.  
-Shi-Shinya, je vais... aah! s'écria-t-il soudain.  
L'autre retira sa bouche à temps pour contempler le liquide crémeux se répandre devant lui, puis son regard remonta pour découvrir une vision angélique. Son amant dénudé et jambes écartées arborait un sourire d'extase. Cette vue suffit pour que l’excitation du brun redouble d'intensité. L'ange, avec des gestes aussi gracieux que sensuels, enserra les hanches de l'autre entre ses cuisses tout en glissant ses mains de nacre dans les cheveux de jais.  
-Prend-moi... murmura-t-il d'une voix exquise.  
-Tu... tu en es sûr? Demanda Shinya,retenant ses désirs pour le bien Shogo.  
-Certain. Je veux que tu sois heureux grâce à moi, pour une fois.  
-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...  
-Vraiment, après tout celui que je t'ai fait?  
-Je ne veux plus faire souffrir qui que ce soit, Shogo. Et certainement pas toi.  
-Alors tu trouveras bien un moyen pour que ça soit agréable pour toi comme pour moi.  
-...D'accord, finit par céder le brun, avec toutefois la résolution de ne jamais se le pardonner si il blessait Shogo.  
Il embrassa langoureusement ce dernier, et ce faisant commença délicatement à le pénétrer. L'albinos gémit aussitôt malgré le baiser et, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il tenta de reprendre son souffle mais sa respiration était saccadée de petits cris.  
-Tu veux que j'arrête? s'enquit Shinya tout en se demandant intérieurement si il serait seulement capable de s’arrêter, même pour le bien de celui qu'il aimait.  
-Non, continue-ah!-mon amour... Va... simplement... doucement... gh..!  
-D'accord... mais... détend...toi...  
-Mmh! O-oui!  
À la vérité, Shogo était en proie à une douleur qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que le brun entrait plus profondément en lui. Mais le simple de fait de savoir qu'il apportait ainsi du plaisir à son amant l'emplissait de joie.  
-Je... je suis entièrement... dedans, expliqua Shinya. Tu es prêt pour que... je bouge?  
-Gh! O-oui...  
Le membre se mit alors à bouger par aller-retour à l'intérieur de l'albinos, provoquant par des frottements une douleur qui poussa ce dernier au bord de l’inconscience, et si son amant ne l'avait pas embrassé à cet instant, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler. Il était sur le point de lui demander d'arrêter quand il l'entendit.  
-Ah, Shogo... c'est si bon...  
Et soudain, au plus profond de lui, il le sentit. Des vagues de plaisir l'innondèrent, et une extase qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant le submergea. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du torse ruisselant de sueur de l'autre homme.  
-Nyah! Ah... aah..! Encore, Shinya, plus fort!  
-Gh... Oui..!  
Le brun s'enfonça de plus bel. Il baignait dans la chaleur corporelle de son amant où il nageait en plein rêve; oubliant tout jusqu'à son nom. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur dans l'acte d'aimer son prochain, si simplement. Leurs corps se mouvaient gracieusement en parfait accord alors que le bateau résonnait de gémissements. Chaque coup de rein était plus agréable que le dernier, et Shogo jouissait chaque fois plus fort.  
-Ah, Shi... Shinya... je vais...  
-Oui... moi... aussi... Aah!  
Shinya se cambra soudainement sous l'effet de l'orgasme, sa vision était floue et la tête lui tournait. Sans réfléchir, il lécha la crème répandu sur le ventre de son amant. Puis, il s'allongea à côté de ce dernier, l'embrassant tendrement.  
-Comment c'était? demanda Shogo.  
-Merveilleux, répondit le brun en reprenant son souffle. Ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas senti aussi... bien.  
Un doigt d'ivoire passa sur les lèvres de l'ex-policier.  
-Heh. C'est rare de te voire sourire, Shinya. Ça te va pourtant bien.  
-Si tu m'y aides, j'essayerais de faire ça plus souvent. Mais... comment dire...  
-Oui?  
-Tu n'as pas eu... trop mal?  
-Oh, je... un peu au début, avoua l'albinos. Mais c'est très vite devenu agréable. Cela dit... tu n'avais vraiment rien fais avant ça, même pas avec... tu sais la blonde, informaticienne..?  
-Shion? Elle me l'a déjà proposé plusieurs fois, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle aimait se filmer pendant, et diffuser la video.  
Oh, je vois.  
-Bah, n'en parlons pas. Et... sinon, quelle est la destination du bateau? Est-ce qu'on va...  
-Chut! Tu auras la surprise en arrivant, d'accord?  
-Hum... d'accord. Je te fais confiance, après tout.  
Ils reprirent leurs caresses, moins langoureuses mais plus tendres. Épuisés, ils ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir l'un contre l'autre, pour la première fois intentionnellement mais pour la troisième fois au total.  
Note pour plus tard: c'est si bon de vivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, le dernier chapitre... ou pas! Suivra un épilogue, je n'ai pas encore finis avec le KouMaki!


End file.
